Hatsune Miku
Miku Hatsune (初音ミク - CV01) es la segunda vocaloid del motor Vocaloid2 pero es la primera con voicebank japonés del Vocaloid2, fue desarrollada por Crypton Future Media, siendo el Vocaloid más popular y conocido hasta la fecha. Su nombre proviene de la combinación de los kanjis Hatsu (初 = Primer), Ne (音 = Sonido), y Miku (未来 = Futuro), por lo que su nombre queda traducido al español como el "Primer sonido del futuro". Su voz fue creada a partir de la voz de Saki Fujita, una seiyuu. Historia Antes de que Miku fuese lanzada, Vocaloid no era más que un programa poco conocido. Nico Nico Douga jugó un papel fundamental en el reconocimiento y popularidad del software. Poco después de su lanzamiento, usuarios de Nico Nico Douga comenzaron a subir vídeos de canciones creadas con el software. De acuerdo con Crypton, un popular vídeo con una versión caricaturesca de Miku sujetando un puerro y cantando Ievan Polkka presentaba las múltiples posibilidades de aplicar el software en la creación de contenido multimedia. A medida que el reconocimiento y la popularidad crecían, Nico Nico Douga se volvió un lugar para la creación de contenido colaborativo. Las populares canciones originales escritas por un usuario rápidamente podían generar ilustraciones, animación 2D y 3D, y remixes por parte de otros usuarios. Además, otros creadores podían mostrar sus trabajos sin terminar y solicitar ideas o sugerencias. Las ventas iniciales de Hatsune Miku fueron tan altas que Crypton no pudo suplir la demanda. En los primeros 12 días de venta, cerca de 3000 reservas de venta fueron hechas. Esto fue aproximadamente 1 venta en 250 dentro de la industria total de softwares musicales, siendo mencionado como un "una cifra imposible" por el mismo Watatu Sasaki -la persona a cargo de la planeación y producción de la compañía. El 12 de Septiembre del 2007, Amazon.co.jp dijo que las ventas de Hatsune Miku habían alcanzado los 57.500.001 de yenes, volviéndola el software más vendido en aquel tiempo. El 18 de Octubre del 2007 la página web Bulletin Board System reportó la sospecha de que ella era víctima de censura por parte de Google y Yahoo!, debido a que las imágenes de Miku no eran mostradas por el sistema de búsqueda de imágenes. Google y Yahoo! negaron cualquier tipo de censura de su parte, culpando que la falta de imágenes se debía a un bug que no solo afectaba a "Hatsune Miku" y cualquier palabra clave relacionada, sino que también afectaba la búsqueda de otras palabras claves en general. Ambas compañías mostraron disposición a solucionar el problema lo antes posible. Las imágenes de Miku reaparecieron en Yahoo! al día siguiente posterior a la denuncia. El Impacto Cultural se expande El 26 de Noviembre del 2007 empezó la publicación del manga Maker Hikōshiki Hatsune Mix dentro de la revista Comic Rus, publicada por Jive. Este manga es dibujado por KEI, el ilustrador y diseñador original de Miku. El 26 de Diciembre del mismo año un 2do manga llamado'' Hachune Miku no Nichijō Roipara!'' y dibujado por Ontama empezó a ser publicado dentro de la revista Comp Ace, publicada por Kadokawa Shoten. El 06 de Mayo del 2008, el artista llamado Minami, empezó la publicación del popular web 4koma Chibi Miku-san en su webpage. En la CEATEC Japón 2009, Boffin en asociación con Yamaha hicierón que la robot modelo HRP-4C usara el software Vocaloid para cantar a modo de demostración. En esa ocasión se uso la voicebank de Miku en la demostración, y la robot fue vestida como ella. Miku junto a Gumi y la voz prototipo CV-4Cβ de Crypton han sido las 3 voicebanks usadas en la robot. El 2 de Julio del 2009 es lanzado su propio videojuego, Hatsune Miku: Project Diva, para la consola portátil PSP. La secuela de este, llamado Hatsune Miku: Project Diva 2nd, es lanzado el 29 de Julio del 2010. En este se incluyen a los otros Vocaloids de Crypton. Una versión de Arcadias compatible con la versión de PSP es lanzada el 23 de Junio de 2010. A finales de Noviembre del 2009, se lanzó un petición para que se incluyera la imagen de Hatsune Miku en unas placas de aluminio de 8 cm x 12, las que se usarian como lastre del explorador espacial Akatsuki, con misión a Venus. Iniciado por el fan de Miku, Sumio Morioka, el que se dirige al productor chodenzi-P, logra que este proyecto reciba el apodo del Dr. Seiichi Sakamoto de la Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency. El 22 de Diciembre del 2009, las peticiones excedian ya las 10.000 firmas necesarias para que se construyeran las placas. El plazo limite original era el el 20 de Diciembre del 2009, pero debido a un par de retrasos en el proyecto Akatsuki, se fijó un nuevo plazo para el 6 de Enero del 2010; para cuando se alcanzó esta fecha, se habían recopilado más de 14.000 firmas. Finalmente el 21 de Mayo del 2010, a las 06:58:22 (JST, Horario de Japón), el Akatsuki fue lanzado, teniendo 3 placas con la imagen de Miku en su fuselaje. Hatsune Miku Append Crypton concibió el proyecto en el Día de San Valentín del 2009 . Al final del año se anuncio un total de 6 voicebanks: "Vivid", "Solid", "Light", "Dark", "Sweet" y "Soft". Al principio iba a ser lanzado en su cumpleaños, pero el tiempo de desarrollo fue muy corto. Sin embargo, en diciembre de 2009, las versiones de prueba de Miku "Soft" y "Dark", contribuyeron a la creación de la canción "Black★Rock Shooter ". Fue puesto en venta el 30 de abril de 2010. Fue descrito por Crypton como una manera de darle un humor a Miku en el canto, que, dependiendo de cómo se siente, se le cambiaria el tono. Su diseño fue creado con el fin de tener un toque futurista. Canciones de demostracion: *Demo 1 *Demo 2 *Demo 3 *Demo 4 *Demo 5 *Demo 6 Hatsune Miku V3 English El voicebank de Miku en inglés fue tenido en cuenta después de la solicitud insistente de varios de sus fans, para ello Crypton creó un fanpage en Facebook que solicitó un número determinado de "Me gusta" para conocer el interés y saber si se realizaba o no, la meta no tardó mucho en ser cumplida. Se había planeado que el voicebank fuera para el motor Vocaloid2 pero con el desarrollo de la actualización del motor a Vocaloid3, el voicebank de Hatsune Miku en Inglés será lanzado para este ultimo motor. Entre otros casos la proveedora de voz no había trabajado con el idioma inglés antes de este proyecto por lo cual el acento japonés y la pronunciación están presente. Finalmente el sitio oficial de facebook de Hatsune Miku anunció que su voicebank en inglés estaría disponible para verano de 2013 dando la opción de suscribirse en el sitio oficial de Miku English para recibir mas información. ANN : En el Anime Expo 2013 Kanae Muraki anunció que Miku será el primer paquete en funcionar en Windows y Mac siendo un solo paquete funcional en ambas plataformas, siendo un paquete que incluira el el editor vocal Piapro Studio, unos 200 archivos de sonido para instrumentos y el Studio One music software. Caanciones de demostracion *Coming Together Youtube *Let The Music Speak Youtube *Shine for me Youtube *Second Star Youtube *FATE Youtube Hatsune Miku ingles fue publicada en version de descarga desde el 31 de agosto de 2013. Hatsune Miku V3 Miku fue uno de los dos voicebanks, el otro es Sweet Ann, que sirve para demostrar la diferencia entre Vocaloid Vocaloid 2 y 3 durante el anuncio de Vocaloid 3. Cuando Vocaloid Miku Voicebank 2 se muestra en el motor de Vocaloid 3. Crypton Future Media declaró que por el momento en que no tienen planes para poner al día a ella o a sus otros productos para Vocaloid 3. En el momento de su anuncio por primera vez en 2011, que se desconocía si Miku sería Vocaloid, Vocaloid 2 o 3, pero fue confirmado más tarde Vocaloid 3. Hatsune Miku V3 sera puesto a la venta el 26 de Septiembre de 2013. Canciones de demostracion: *Six Greetings Youtube Comercialización Maker Hikoshiki Hatsune Mix thumb|130px Es un manga escrito e iustrado por KEI el ilustrador oficial de Hatsune Miku. Los captulos de este manga son independientes por lo que es dificil conectar o relacionar capitulos entre si. Cada capítulo se sacaba cada mes y el nombre de los capítulos eran "canciones". Se publico desde enero de 2008 a diciembre de 2010. El manga se basó en Hatsune Miku pero llegaron a aparecer otros vocaloids e incluso la UTAU Kasane Teto. Usted puede leer el manga aqui. Corolla Miku Dentro de las pautas comerciales que ha alcanzado Vocaloid, la de más amplio alcance ha sido hasta ahora el proyecto Corolla Miku de Toyota, es una promoción que incluye a la DIVA Japonesa dentro de los comerciales de Corolla Miku 2011. *Esta promoción se hizo en Japón, varios países asiáticos y Norteamérica. Cabe resaltar que toda la promoción ha sido subida en el canal oficial de Toyota USA en Youtube *El precio del vehiculo es de 15.900U$ en el mercado Estadounidense, y es el primer automóvil en ser promocionado por un carácter japonés en occidente. *El eslogan del producto es "Driven by the sound of success". *La canción usada para la promoción fue "World is Mine" y las imágenes incluyeron partes del concierto de acción de gracias en 2009. Links de referencia *Toyota Corolla Miku *Canal Toyota USA en Youtube Figuras thumb|110px|Miku de nieve para el 2013La popularidad de Miku llevó a la publicación de innumerables figuras y sobre todo muchos Nendoroid ya que tiene el apoyo de la compañia "Good Smile". Entre las más conocidas son la Figma y las famosas ediciones de nieve y primavera, donde se publica anualmente para la estacion de invierno y primavera. Ella también tiene una version de muñeca Pullip. Atuendo Fueron producidas oficialmente, pelucas cosplay y esmaltes. Para un festival de cosplay en Filipinas llamado "Cosplay Mania", estos son los primeros cosplay de Hatsune Miku y otros vocaloids, que fueron reconocidos oficialmente por Crypton Future Media.http://vocaloid.blog120.fc2.com/blog-entry-14548.html http://vocaloid.blog120.fc2.com/blog-entry-14855.html Personaje Crypton tenía la idea de lanzar a Miku como "una diva androide en un futuro cercano donde las canciones estuviesen olvidadas". El diseño de su avatar corrió por parte de KEI. Cuando Crypton le encargó el diseño del personaje, se le indicó que sería una androide y se le dijo que el esquema de colores estuviese basado en los colores propios del sintetizador Vocaloid2 (gris, negro y verde-azulado). Además, pese a que Crypton le dio detallados conceptos, la empresa misma dijo que no fue fácil explicar a KEI lo que es "Vocaloid" y el ilustrador mismo dijo que no podía hacerse la idea de una "Computadora cantante" a la primera; de hecho ni siquiera tenía idea de lo era un "sintetizador", lo cual causó que demorara más de un mes con el diseño. Los motivos digitales que se ven en su falda y botas están la idea de un sintetizador, y las barras que se ven en las pantallas de las mangas representan las barras del programa Voocaloid en sí, siguiendo la idea de Crypton. Originalmente se tenía contemplado otro estilo de cabello para Miku. Los bocetos muestran varios peinados distintos, pero una vez que KEI probó las coletas, decidió mantenerlas. Uso Aunque su voz fue desarrollada para cantar J-pop, su voz ha sido utilizada con éxito en una gran variedad de estilo y géneros musicales. Su voz tiene un timbre de voz más alto que su predecesora MEIKO, y puede ser manipulada manteniendo un tono "tierno". Miku tiene información disponible de como mejorar su uso, así como varias canciones de ejemplo. A pesar de ser una de las primeras voces de Vocaloid2, es una bastante completa y bien trabajada, teniendo los fonemas z, Z ademas de los 5 fonemas de respiración que le faltan a algunas voces posteriores a esta. La información En general los usuarios la consideran fácil de trabajar y no requiere mayor edición. Pese a ellos hay canciones en las que usuarios editaron fuertemente su voz con tal de expandir sus capacidades vocales y permitirle cantar otros géneros musicales. Uso en otros idiomas Miku, así como todos los Vocaloids japoneses, no es muy apta para cantar en Inglés. Debido a las limitantes de su voicebank, Miku no tiene todos los fonemas necesarios para lograr una correcta pronunciación en Inglés. Además los usuarios ingleses han reportado que retiene un muy fuerte acento japonés al intentar hacerla cantar en Inglés. Por otra parte, ha sido demostrado que Miku es bastante apta para cantar en Español. Miku tiene una buena pronunciación lo que le permite cantar en español. Con los trucos fonéticos posible lograr una buena pronunciación de la R, tanto de la R fuerte o vibrante multiple /r/ como la R débil o vibrante simple /ɾ/ . Por otro lado Miku es capaz de lograr el diptongo "ai" sin problemas, los demás diptongos, en general, requieren el reemplazo de los fonemas de las letras i i, u M por los fonemas j y w respectivamente. Hatsune Miku Append Las voces Miku Append existen junto a la original, dándole a Miku un total de 7 voicebanks distintos. Los Appends actualmente son: *MIKU Append SWEET: (Géneros Óptimos: Pop Frances, Baladas, Electronica - Tempo Óptimo: 55 ～ 155 BPM - Rango Óptimo: F3 ～ D5) *MIKU Append DARK: (Géneros Óptimos: Balada, Jazz, Falk, Ambient - Tempo Óptimo: 60 ～ 145 BPM - Rango Óptimo: D3 ～ B4) *MIKU Append SOFT: (Géneros Óptimos: Rock Suave, Baladas, Falk, Ambient - Tempo Óptimo: 70 ～ 150 BPM - Rango Óptimo: A3 ～ E5) *MIKU Append LIGHT: (Géneros Óptimos: Pop, Rock, Dance, Techno Pop - Tempo Óptimo: 85 ～ 175 BPM - Rango Óptimo: A3 ～ D5) *MIKU Append VIVID: (Géneros Óptimos: Pop, Techno Pop, Trad - Tempo Óptimo: 95 ～ 180 BPM - Rango Óptimo: G3 ～ D5) *MIKU Append SOLID: (Géneros Óptimos: Pop, Rock, Dance, Electro - Tempo Óptimos: 65 ～ 160 BPM - Rango Óptimos: D3 ～ C5) Canciones Destacables de Miku Hatsune *Ver Sección: Canciones destacables de Hatsune Miku Trivia *En la Serie de Anime "Watamote" el ending del episodio Nº6 es cantada por Hatsune Miku echa por Utsu-P de click aqui para ver el video. *El 26 de Septiembre de 2008, el personaje Hiragii Kagami aparece disfrazada como Miku en el Lucky Star OVA. *En la serie de anime Maria Holic durante el episodio final se muestra una escena de las estudiantes donde se le puede apreciar junto a Kagamine Rin *En la serie Phineas y Ferb, se hace referencia al video Levan Polkka en el episodio "Phineas and Ferb: Summer belongs to you!" (comocido como Phineas y Ferb: Tuyo el verano es en latinoamerica y como Phineas y Ferb: Es tu verano y tú en España). *En la serie Baka To Test To Shoukanjuu aparece por un breve momento en el episodio 6 como una de las estudiantes de la clase B de espaldas. *En el episodio 6 de xxx Holic Kei aparace Miku en la portada de un libro. *En el juego Mortal Kombat Armageddon, en la modalidad Kreate a Fighter, ''su peinado esta disponible para personajes femeninos. *La 1ra aparición de Miku en un anime fue en los episodios 5 y 13 de ''Zoku Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei en la que se ve que ella (junto a Kagamine Rin y Len) audicionan para ser la voz de Otonashi Meru. *Su primera aparición como tal en un videojuego fue en(Job Placement for the Age of 13), lanzado el 29 del Mayo del 2008. *Miku también aparece antes como un skin del personaje Kooh en la versión japonesa del videojuego de golf multiplayer en linea PangYa como producto de una campaña iniciada el 22 de Mayo del 2008. *En el juego Tales of Graces (Wii), ella es un traje descargable para uno de los personajes. En Phantasy Star Portable 2 (PSP), su peinado esta disponible para los personajes femeninos, y su traje así como varias armas basadas en "puerros" pueden ser desbloqueados con determinados passwords. Galería Debido al gran numero de fanart solo podran ser colocadas en la galeria de fotos, imagenes oficiales, eventos refentes al vocaloid y fotos de modelos para el MMD. Por favor evitar al maximo los fanarts. 227937 10150198516994201 197052454200 6532448 7273874 n.jpg|Imagen del comercial de Corolla 51xat1gk99lss500.jpg|Ilustracion del Project DIVA logo_miku_l.png|Logo de Hatsune Miku logo_miku_append.png|Logo del Append img_miku_append_ver03.png|Ilustracion del Append miku.jpg|Ilustracion del Boxart por KEI 336px-Illu_KEI_Vocaloid_Hatsune_Miku-img2.jpg|Bocetos originales de Hatsune Miku por KEI Categoría:Vocaloid2 Categoría:Japones Categoría:Ingles Categoría:Vocaloid3 Categoría:Vocaloid2 Categoría:Vocaloid3 Categoría:Japones Categoría:Inglés Categoría:Vocaloid2